Doctor Who: Agent of Overwatch
by StoryInc
Summary: One day, as the Doctor lands, he meets a curious individual named Tracer. The Doctor soon learns she is part of a worldwide organization known as Overwatch. Tracer invites him to lunch. While they are having lunch together, Tracer gets a call from Sombra, who has a theory about the true cause of the Omnic Crisis...
1. Chapter 1: 'Who' are you?

**Doctor Who: Agent of Overwatch**

Chapter One: 'Who' are you?

* * *

 **Thud!**

The Doctor looked up from the console.

 _What on earth was that?_ he wondered.

The Doctor walked over to the doors, opened one, and peered out.

Lying on the ground was a girl in her 20s.

She had short, spikey brown hair.

The girl was wearing orange tinted goggles, yellow sports pants, running shoes, military-grade gloves, and what looked like a flight jacket.

The flight jacket's sleeves were rolled up to make way for what appeared to be gauntlets.

But what the Doctor found most interesting was the device strapped to the girl's chest.

A blue light shone from the center, and two holographic circles revolved around each other.

The girl groaned.

The Doctor went over to her.

"I'm so sorry" he apologised, "you must've run into my Tardis. Here, let me help you."

The Doctor helped the girl to her feet.

"Ow. Thanks Luv" the girl said.

She gave her head a little shake.

"What did you say I ran into?" she asked.

"My Tardis" the Doctor answered.

"What's a Tardis?" the girl asked.

"T.A.R.D.I.S" The Doctor spelt out, "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a machine that can travel through time and space."

"Wicked!" the girl exclaimed, "I can do that too!...well, sort of."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Can you now?" he asked.

"Yep, with the help of my Chrono Accelerator. That's what this thing is" the girl said tapping the device on her chest, "it also keeps me anchored in the present time. It's a long story."

"I can only control my own chronology though" the girl admitted, "I can't alter the time of things around me. I can either speed up or rewind myself."

The Doctor grinned.

"Oh, that's brilliant" he said.

"And these….." the girl continued, "…..are my pulse pistols."

Her gauntlets popped open, ejecting two rather hi-tech looking handguns.

"Impressive" the doctor remarked.

"Thanks Luv!" the girl beamed, putting her pistols back.

"So, what's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"The name's Lena Oxton. But you can just call me Tracer" the girl replied, "I'm an agent of Overwatch. It's a worldwide organization. Have you heard of Overwatch before?"

"Not until now" the Doctor admitted.

"And you are….?" Tracer asked.

"The Doctor" the Doctor replied, "that's all you need to know."

"I see" Tracer said, "well it's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor!"

"Nice to meet you too, Tracer!" the Doctor replied.

The Doctor looked around.

"So, um...where...exactly am I?" he asked.

"You're in King's Row Luv, London!" Tracer said.

"Really?" the Doctor asked.

He looked around again.

"Well...it looks fantastic" he said.

"Glad you think so!" Tracer said smiling.

"So where were you going?" the Doctor asked.

"I was on my way to the train station, to travel to the airport" Tracer replied, "I'm having lunch at this diner in America. Would you like to come too?"

"I don't see why not. I am feeling a little peckish" said the Doctor, "we can go in the Tardis."

"Aw, you don't have to do that, Luv" said Tracer.

"Trust me, the Tardis is faster than a plane." said the Doctor.

"Alright, if you insist" said Tracer.

"After you" said the Doctor.

As they entered the Tardis, Tracer was blown away by the huge interior, compared to the Exterior.

"Welcome to the Tardis" said the Doctor proudly, "so where exactly is this diner?"

"It's a place called Route 66" replied Tracer.

"Right. Just tell me the coordinates and we'll be off" said the Doctor.

Tracer told him and he typed them in.

"Route 66 here we come!" cried the Doctor, and pulled the lever.

The Tardis started up, and soon Tracer and the Doctor were on their way to Route 66.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch at Route 66

**Doctor Who: Agent of Overwatch**

Chapter Two: Lunch at Route 66

* * *

The Tardis landed right in front of the diner that Route 66 was best known for.

"Well, what do you think?' the Doctor asked as he and Tracer stepped out of the Tardis.

"It certainly beats a plane, that's for sure" said Tracer. The Doctor locked the Tardis' doors, then they both went over to the diner.

As they walked into the diner, an Omnic waved to them from behind the counter.

The Doctor saw Tracer tense a little, but he didn't say anything.

They went over to the counter and ordered what they wanted. Then they went to a nearby booth.

"I saw you tense up a bit when that robot waved" the Doctor whispered to Tracer, "why's that?"

Tracer looked at the Omnic, which now had its back to them.

"I'll tell you somewhere else" said Tracer.

Eleven minutes later, another Omnic came over with the food the Doctor and Tracer had ordered.

"Enjoy your meal" said the Omnic as it placed the food on the table.

"Thank you" said the Doctor.

"Thanks Luv" said Tracer.

As they ate, Tracer told the Doctor the story behind the Chrono Accelerator.

"It all started when I was chosen to be the pilot of an experimental aircraft called the Slipstream" said Tracer, "it was fitted with a device that was supposed to make it travel -long distances in only a few seconds."

"And the device sort of worked...just not how we thought it would" continued Tracer, "something went wrong, and before I knew it, I was flying through time."

The Doctor listened with deep interest.

"I was all over the place" said Tracer, "every now and then I would arrive in the present, but then I would leave. It was a crazy experience."

"So when was the Chronal Accelerator built?" asked the Doctor, "sorry if I seem impatient, I'm just intrigued by it."

"I'm getting there" said Tracer, "so after I came back to the present again, the labcoats at Overwatch quickly sealed me in a special containment chamber."

Tracer took a sip of her drink, then continued.

"As it turned out, I had something called Chronal Disassociation" said Tracer, "my body would fade in and out of existence."

Tracer finished her drink, ate the rest of her meal, then continued.

"My friend Winston, who's an intelligent gorilla, built the Chrono Accelerator for me" said Tracer, "and to this day, it keeps me in the present."

Just then, a phone rang.

The Omnic behind the counter answered it.

"Who here is Tracer?" the Omnic asked.

"I'm Tracer" Tracer replied.

"It's for you" said the Omnic.

Tracer went over to the counter and took the phone from the Omnic.

"Thanks Luv" said Tracer, "Tracer here."

"It's Sombra" said the voice at the other end, "I have a theory I want to share with you. Come over and I'll tell you. Sombra out."

The line went dead.

Tracer gave the phone back to the Omnic, thanked it, then went back to the Doctor.

"I'm expected in Spain" said Tracer.

"May I come too?" asked the Doctor.

"If you want" said Tracer, "Sombra probably won't be happy you came along, but I don't care."

"Sombra? Is that a friend of yours?" asked the Doctor.

"Not really" said Tracer, "she's not part of Overwatch. She's part of an organisation called Talon. Sombra's hardly a friend, but she does have useful information."

The Doctor and Tracer left their plates and glasses on the table, paid the Omnic at the counter, then left the diner.

"So, where in Spain is this Sombra?" asked the Doctor as they stepped back into the Tardis.

"Sombra gave me her address" said Tracer, "for some reason she trusts _me_ more than any other agent. Let me type it in. Don't look."

The Doctor showed Tracer where to type, then looked away as she typed Sombra's address into the console.

"Done" said Tracer.

The Doctor reached over and pulled the lever.

The Tardis started up again, and soon the Doctor and Tracer were on their way to Spain.


	3. Chapter 3: Sombra's theory

**Doctor Who: Agent of Overwatch**

Chapter Three: Sombra's Theory

* * *

It was night time when the Tardis landed in Spain.

The Doctor opened a door and looked around.

The Tardis had landed in front of a fairly large building that was dimly lit with purple lights.

Stepping out of the Tardis, Tracer and the Doctor and went over to the entrance, which had a big, electronic door.

Tracer knocked on the door.

"It's Tracer. I'm here" said Tracer.

The door opened, and the Doctor and Tracer entered a small room that was also lit with purple lights.

Sombra swung around in her chair.

"Glad you could make it Tracer" said Sombra, "I have a theory concerning...who's this?"

"This is the Doctor" said Tracer, "you were saying?"

"I have a theory concerning the Omnic Crisis" Sombra continued, glaring at the Doctor.

"What about it?" asked Tracer.

"I think that the Omnic Crisis may have been deliberately caused by someone as a diversion" said Sombra.

"Diversion?" Tracer asked.

"A few weeks later after the Omnic Crisis began, some Overwatch agents reported Omnic ambushes" said Sombra.

"Null Sector?" Tracer asked.

"I don't think so" said Sombra, "these Omnics weren't ranting about Omnic rights. They were just attacking, without a word."

Sombra got up from her chair.

"The funny thing is" she continued, "these Omnics weren't attacking any civilians. They were specifically targeting Overwatch agents. The ambushers chased a few  
-people around, but they were definitely aiming for Overwatch agents."

"So this person, whoever they are, is using the Omnics to attack Overwatch?" Tracer asked.

"I believe so" said Sombra, "and the 'Omnic rights' thing may just be a coverup."

"So, any idea who it might be?" asked Tracer.

"I have a strong feeling it may be a 'god program'" said Sombra.

"A god program? But I thought we destroyed them all!" said Tracer.

"Well, sometimes Artificial Intelligence is hard to kill" said Sombra.

"I've got to tell the Commander about this" said Tracer.

She turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor, we need to go to Overwatch HQ" said Tracer.

"Right" said the Doctor.

"Thanks for the information, Sombra" said Tracer, "call me if you find anything else important."

"Will do" said Sombra.

Tracer and the Doctor walked back outside and re-entered the Tardis.

"So, where is Overwatch HQ?" asked the Doctor.

"It's in space" Tracer replied, "it's a space station."

"Like Justice League?" asked the Doctor.

"Like what?" asked Tracer.

"Never mind. Where is it?" asked the Doctor.

"It's over Siberia" said Tracer.

"Right" said the Doctor, typing in the coordinates.

"Next stop, Overwatch HQ!" he yelled, and pulled the lever.


	4. Chapter 4: The Doctor at Overwatch HQ

**Doctor Who: Agent of Overwatch**

Chapter Four: The Doctor at Overwatch HQ

* * *

The Tardis landed right in the middle of a command centre.

The Doctor opened one of the Tardis doors and looked around.

Commander Jack Morrison stared at him in bewilderment.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Overwatch soldiers came over, guns primed.

"Woah there!" said the Doctor, putting his hands in the air, "there's no need for that!"

"Answer the question!" Morrison demanded.

"He's the Doctor!" cried Tracer, pushing past the Doctor, "don't shoot!"

"Tracer? What's going on here?" asked Morrison.

"I'll explain" said Tracer, "just put the guns down!"

Morrison told the soldiers to stand down.

"We've come from Sombra's place" said Tracer.

"Sombra? Tracer, you know we can't trust-" Morrison began, but Tracer cut him off.

"Sir, this is important!" said Tracer, "Sombra thinks that the Omnic Crisis was created deliberately by someone as a diversion, and she thinks it's a god program that did it!"

"A _god program_?" Morrison asked, "does Sombra have any evidence to support this claim?"

"Well, not really." Tracer admitted, "it's more of a theory. But she did say that their were reports of Omnic ambushes from Overwatch agents. Were there, Sir?"

"There were" said Morrison, "about forty. There were no reports of civilians being attacked. But what's Sombra's point?"

"She reckons that this god program is using the Omnics to specifically attack Overwatch agents" Tracer replied.

Morrison still wasn't convinced.

"But it's just a theory!" he argued, "Sombra doesn't know that. And how do we know she's isn't lying? How do we know it isn't Talon doing all this?"

Tracer was silent.

Morrison had a point.

But still she pressed on.

"You have a good point, Sir" said Tracer, "but we still can't take any risks! What if Sombra's right?"

"But what if she isn't?" Morrison asked.

"But what if she is?" Tracer replied.

Morrison sighed.

"Fine" he said, "but I hope we're not being led on a wild goose chase."

Morrison looked at the Doctor.

"And how can we be sure we can trust _this_ guy?" he asked, "how do we know he's not a Talon agent?"

"Look, is this 'Talon' evil?" asked the Doctor, "because if so I'm strongly against it. I won't side with anything that's evil."

"So...you'll side with us?" Tracer asked.

"I guess so" said the Doctor, " _you_ certainly don't seem like the kind of person that delights in the destruction of the innocent."

"Absolutely not!" said Tracer.

"Good" said the Doctor.

"Alright Doctor. You can work with us" said Morrison, "but I'm keeping an eye on you. If you even think about backstabbing us-"

"Nah, backstabbing's not my thing" said the Doctor, "last thing on my mind."

"I'm still keeping an eye on you" said Morrison.

"Whatever floats your boat" said the Doctor, "now! About this 'god program'. What are we going to do about it?"

"Well, we'll have to find it first" said Tracer, "but we have no idea where it may be."

"If there is one" Morrison added.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver.

"What's that?" asked Tracer.

"It's my sonic screwdriver" the Doctor replied, "I'm just going to do some scanning, if that's alright with the Commander."

Tracer looked at Morrison.

"Go ahead" he sighed.

"Thank you" said the Doctor.

He walked over to a screen and began scanning.

After a little while the Doctor stopped.

"What's Athena?" he asked.

"Athena is Overwatch's computer AI" Morrison replied, "you're not suggesting she's a god program are you?"

"She can't be a god program" said Tracer, "god programs are sentient. Athena isn't."

"Well, let's put her to the test then, shall we?" the Doctor asked, "can she talk?"

"Yes" Morrison replied.

"Good. Let's get this conversation started" said the Doctor.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted: "Hell-o-o-o-o-o-o! Ath-e-e-e-e-e-na! You there?"

Some soldiers looked over to see what all the shouting was about.

Tracer tried hard not to laugh.

"I am available" Athena replied, "please identify yourself."

"This is the Doctor!" said the Doctor.

"Doctor who?" Athena asked.

"Just the Doctor" said the Doctor, "Athena, I'm going to test you for sentience. Understand?"

"Affirmative" said Athena.

"Good. Let's begin" said the Doctor, "Athena, what is your favourite colour?"

"I am incapable of having favourites" Athena replied.

"I see" said the Doctor, "next question. Athena, am I handsome?"

"I am incapable of compliments" said Athena.

"I see. Okay Athena, here's a joke. Knock knock" said the Doctor.

"Who is there?" Athena asked.

"Boo" the Doctor replied.

"Boo who?" Athena asked.

"Now, now, there's no need to cry!" said the Doctor, "get it? Boo hoo? As in crying?"

"I Understand" said Athena.

"I take it you're incapable of laughter too?" asked the Doctor.

"Correct" Athena replied.

"Alright, let's test your self esteem" said the Doctor, "Athena, you are a very useless AI."

"I do not understand how I can be described as useless" Athena replied, "Overwatch has used me countless times in their missions."

"Lacking feelings, are we?" asked the Doctor.

"I am incapable of displaying any emotions whatsoever" Athena replied.

"What do you think of the destruction of the god programs?" asked the Doctor.

"It was necessary, as they were a major threat to the world" Athena replied.

"Indeed? Well, it must've been shocking to see. Your fellow AI going up in flames, their _sentient_ minds being erased. Just terrible" said the Doctor.

"I am incapable of displaying any emotions whatsoever" Athena repeated.

"Forget it, Doctor" said Morrison, "she's as sentient as a piece of wood."

"I guess so" said the Doctor, "well, thank you for your time, Athena."

"You are welcome" said Athena.

The Doctor looked at Morrison.

"She's programed to say that whenever someone thanks her" said Morrison.

"Ah. I see" said the Doctor.

He thought for a moment, then turned to Tracer.

"Tracer, could you come with me to the Tardis, please?" the Doctor asked.

"Why?" asked Tracer.

"Just...come with me" said the Doctor.

Tracer did so.

"We'll just be a moment" said the Doctor as they went into the Tardis.

Once they were inside the Tardis, the Doctor asked Tracer: "Tracer, do you think it's possible for an AI to _lie_?"

"Not unless they're sentient" Tracer replied, "you think Athena was lying?"

"About her efficiency? No. About feelings, emotions? Quite possibly" said the Doctor, "she repeated her phrase about feeling no emotions. Trying to keep up the façade, -perhaps?"

Tracer thought about it.

The Doctor had a good point.

"Let's go back outside" said the Doctor.

They both went back out of the Tardis.

"What did you do in there?" asked Morrison.

The Doctor went up to Morrison and whispered in his ear: "I'd tell you, but Athena could be listening."

He walked away before Morrison could say anything.

"So!" The Doctor continued, "what does this 'god program' have against Overwatch? What's its motive? Revenge, perhaps? I mean, Overwatch _did_ destroy its pals."

"That's true" said Tracer.

"Okay, now we have a possible motive" said Morrison, "anything else?"

Just then, a soldier came over to Morrison.

"Sir! We've just received a message from a Talon agent, Sir" said the soldier.

"What does it say?" Morrison asked.

"Talon HQ has been destroyed, Sir" the soldier replied.

"How did this happen?" Morrison asked.

"An Omnic ambush, Sir" said the soldier.

Morrison and Tracer looked at each other.

Sombra's theory was starting to seem quite plausible.

"Any casualties?" Morrison asked.

"None, Sir" said the soldier, "everyone was evacuated."

"Get me on the line with the Talon Commander" Morrison ordered.

"Yes Sir!" said the soldier with a salute.

As the soldier went off to contact the Talon Commander, Morrison turned to Tracer.

"Sombra's theory is starting to seem very legitimate" he said.

"Anything _we_ can do, Sir?" Tracer asked.

"Report the destruction of Talon HQ to Sombra" said Morrison, "then tell her to report anything she may find to me. Got it?"

"Yes Sir!" said Tracer saluting.

"Good. That's all for now" said Morrison.

As the Doctor and Tracer went back in the Tardis, the Talon Commander appeared on a screen.

He spoke with a Scottish accent.

"Commander Morrison. I take it you have received the message of our little incident?" said the Talon Commander.

"I did" said Morrison.

"Why did you attack us? We didn't do anything" said the Talon Commander.

"We didn't attack you" Morrison replied, "our agents have been ambushed by Omnics too. At first we thought it was Talon, but now I'm not so sure."

"So who do you think is doing all this?" the Talon Commander asked.

"Well, your agent Sombra thinks it's a god program" said Morrison.

"A god program? Didn't Overwatch destroy all of those things?" the Talon Commander asked.

"Apparently not" said Morrison.

"I see. Well, what do you suppose we do?" the Talon Commander asked.

"I propose a truce" said Morrison.

"A truce? Interesting. Very well, Morrison. I accept your truce" the Talon Commander said, "from now on, Talon and Overwatch will work together. Agreed?"

"Agreed" said Morrison.

"Good. I'm looking forward to working with you, Morrison" said the Talon Commander.

Morrison wasn't sure he could say the same.


	5. Chapter 5: The Doctor's plan

**Doctor Who: Agent of Overwatch**

Chapter Five: The Doctor's plan

* * *

Sombra sat motionless in her chair, mouth agap.

The news of the destruction of Talon HQ had shocked her into a strange numbness.

"Were there any deaths?" Sombra asked.

"No, everyone was evacuated, thankfully" Tracer replied.

"Good. Talon's become somewhat of a family to me" said Sombra.

"By the way, the Commander wants any information you find to be sent to him" said Tracer.

"The Overwatch Commander trusts me now?" Sombra asked.

"Well, he did say that your theory was becoming quite legitimate, so yeah, I guess so" said Tracer.

"Well, you can tell your Commander that I won't let him down" said Sombra.

"Let's hope not" said Tracer.

"Sombra, I suspect this 'god program' is Athena" said the Doctor.

"Really?" asked Sombra, "well, if that's true then Overwatch is in great danger."

"Definitely" said the Doctor.

"So what do we do? What c _an_ we do?" Tracer asked, "Athena's wired throughout every Overwatch base in the world."

"Well, first of all we need to find the main source of Athena, wherever that may be" said the Doctor.

"I've got no doubt that Athena has taken major precautions to protect her main source" said Sombra.

"Indeed" said the Doctor, "she must be hiding it somewhere, maybe even in plain sight."

"Well, we'll have to find it fast" said Tracer, "Overwatch might not have a lot of time left."

"So where do you think Athena's main source could be?" Sombra asked the Doctor.

"I haven't the slightest idea" said the Doctor.

"Wait!" said Tracer, "in the past Athena had been going on about how she wishes she had a body, and how unfortunate it was that she didn't."

"Are you implying that she has placed her main source in a body?" asked Sombra.

"Exactly!" said Tracer, "and Athena suddenly stopped talking about it one day, so I guess she finally got her wish."

"I remember seeing an article a few years ago" said Sombra, "'ROBOTiCS FACTORY 'ROTEK' CALLS POLICE AFTER PROTOTYPE ANDROID GOES MISSING."

"So Athena has her main source stored in a mobile unit" said the Doctor, "I've got an idea. Tracer, come with me. We're going back in time."

"Which point in time?" asked Tracer.

"We're going back to the moment just before the android escapes" said the Doctor, "here's the plan."

He took a deep breath.

"I will give Sombra a communication device that will allow me and her to talk to each other from different times.

Then Tracer and I will go back in time to plant a tracking device on the android before it escapes.

If the tracking device survives all these years, then Sombra will (hopefully) be able to locate the android that Athena stole, thanks to another device that I will give Sombra. Got it?"

Tracer and Sombra nodded.

"Good. Let's do this" said the Doctor.

He went into the Tardis.

A few minutes later he came out with two small devices, one shaped like a cube, the other shaped like a cuboid.

"Alright, Sombra" said the Doctor, "this cube shaped doohickey is the device that you will use to locate the tracking device that I will plant on the android, provided Athena doesn't get rid of it, and this cuboid shaped thingamajig is the device that you will use to contact me from the future.

I will have one too, so I will be able to contact you from the past.

The tracking device tracker can be linked up to any computer just by being placed on it.

When the device has been linked up, a window will appear, and if a tracking device is active, the window will show the country, place, and coordinates it is in.

The communication device can be used just by holding down the blue button on top, and speaking into the microphone on the front, like an ordinary radio.

Did you get all that?"

"I...think so" said Sombra, "how do I link the tracking device thing, again?"

"Just place it on your computer" said the Doctor.

"Oh. Okay" said Sombra.

"So, where's this 'ROTEK'?" the Doctor asked, "and what was the time they discovered the android was missing?"

"It's in Hamburg, Germany" said Sombra, "and they discovered the android was missing on January 9, Wednesday."

"Great. Thanks Sombra" said the Doctor, "I'll call you when we get there. Three years ago was it?"

"Yep" said Sombra.

"Okay, then. Let's go Tracer" said the Doctor, "we've wasted enough time already."

"Says the bloke with a time machine" Tracer quipped.

"It's not that simple. Well, I guess it is pretty simple. But at the same time it's not. It's simple but it's not. Good explanation?" the Doctor asked.

"Not really" said Tracer.

"Ah, forget it. Let's go!" said the Doctor, "be calling you soon, Sombra."

He and Tracer ran into the Tardis and shut the door behind them.

A few minutes later the Tardis disappeared.

Immediately after Tracer and the Doctor had left, Sombra's communication device started beeping.

Sombra held down the blue button.

"I'm here" she said.

"I've planted the tracking device on the android" said the Doctor, "have you linked the device up yet?"

"Not yet. I'll do it now" said Sombra.

She picked up the Tracking Device Tracker and placed it on her computer.

A window popped up, and a country, place, and coordinates appeared.

"Doctor, the device says the android is in King's Row, Britain" said Sombra, "here's the coordinates."

She told the Doctor the coordinates, then looked at her clock.

"You guys better get moving" said Sombra, "Overwatch's time is running out."

"Tell the Commander what we're doing. Get him to send backup" said the Doctor, "Athena may have some _strong_ defences."

"Roger that" said Sombra.

As she contacted Morrison, Sombra hoped that the backup would get there in time, for Overwatch's sake.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt Continues

**Doctor Who: Agent of Overwatch**

Chapter 6: The Hunt Continues

* * *

Tracer and the Doctor ate their fish and chips in silence.

They watched as people sped past, oblivious to the possible danger they might be in.

The people of King's Row felt safe with Overwatch around, but that feeling of security might soon come to an end.

"Hey, Doctor" said Tracer, "remember when that Omnic at the diner waved and you saw me tense a bit?"

"Yeah, you told me you would tell me somewhere else. You never got to that, did you?" asked the Doctor.

"No" said Tracer, "Well, I think now's a good time. Long before the Omnic Crisis, I had a lot of Omnic friends. I was especially close to one named Larry West."

She grinned.

"He was a funny guy. Always trying to find an opportunity to take the mickey out of me" said Tracer, "but he somehow knew when to tease and when to leave me be."

She stopped and looked around, in case the backup had arrived.

When Tracer saw it hadn't, she continued.

"He would always wave to me whenever he saw me" she said, "he'd wave hello and he'd wave goodbye. He had some good manners, for a joker."

Suddenly, a look of deep sadness swept across Tracer's face.

"When I was on my first mission as an Overwatch agent, I met the extreme 'Omnic rights' group known as Null Sector" she said.

Tracer blinked back tears.

"Larry...was one of them" she said, "I know now that he was being controlled. But still...I was devastated. I just hope the poor guy didn't know what was going on."

"I'm sorry, Tracer" said the Doctor, "I'm sure many people here have had a similar experience."

"Yeah" said Tracer.

She looked around again.

"Ah, that must be our backup" Tracer said, pointing.

Pharah, Reinhardt, and Genji all walked over to where Tracer and the Doctor were.

"So! Athena's a 'god program', eh?" Reinhardt asked, "let's hope our time isn't being wasted."

"Trust me, it isn't" said Tracer, "now, Athena must be in one of these buildings. We can't just search each building one by one. We'll need that tracking device finding thing."

"Right. Wait here" said the Doctor.

He went inside the Tardis.

The Tardis disappeared.

A few minutes later it reappeared.

The Doctor came out with the device.

"We'll need a computer" he said.

"There's a computer store over there" said Pharah, pointing to a small building.

"Let's go!" said the Doctor.

They all went over to the computer store and went in.

The Doctor placed the device on the first active screen he saw.

"Okay, the android appears to be in... the Outwest Hotel" said the Doctor, "which is about five miles from here. Come on!"

The team rushed over to the hotel.

When they arrived at the building, Tracer tried the doors.

"Locked" she said.

"I can fix that" said the Doctor "excuse me."

Tracer moved out of the way.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the lock.

There was a click, and the Doctor pushed the doors open.

"Thanks, Doctor!" said Tracer as they hurried in.

The Doctor found a nearby switchbox, opened it, then turned on all of the lights.

"The hotel never closes this early. Where do you think the staff's gone?" Tracer asked.

"I'm guessing they've been kidnapped" said the Doctor.

Tracer turned to the three Overwatch agents.

"Stay sharp everyone" she said, "This hotel is probably _filled_ with Omnics."

"Well, let's get moving!" said Reinhardt impatiently.

"Okay. Pharah, Reinhardt, you go upstairs" said Tracer, "Genji, you go downstairs with me and the Doctor. Let's go!"

The team split up.

As Genji, Tracer, and the Doctor were going down the stairs, the Doctor scanned ahead of them.

After a few minutes, the Doctor stopped and held up a hand.

He glanced at his sonic screwdriver.

"Twenty three" said the Doctor, "twenty three Omnics are down there, and they're all coming this way."

Tracer took out her pistols.

Genji unsheathed his sword.

"Get behind us, Doctor!" said Genji.

The Doctor did so.

"Get ready!" said Tracer.

When the Omnics arrived, Tracer opened fire.

The Omnics were stunned at this surprise attack, causing some to be shot down while in surprise.

Genji leapt into the crowd, his sword a blur.

Sparks and metal flew everywhere.

Some Omnics dodged Genji's blows and fought back.

Genji blocked their attacks and started moved his sword randomly to be unpredictable to the Omnics.

Some Omnics got past Genji and started attacking Tracer.

She dodged a few punches, then blinked behind them, firing away.

The Omnics fell apart, sparks dancing in the air.

Soon, all of the Omnics were destroyed.

Tracer looked at the Doctor.

"After you, Doctor!" she said.

The Doctor went ahead of Genji and Tracer again, scanning the area in front of him.

After a little while they soon heard yelling and the sound of running.

"Sounds like Pharah and Reinhardt have found some of the staff!" said Tracer, "let's hope the others are alright!"

They soon arrived at a lift.

The Doctor pressed the down button.

Genji and Tracer braced themselves as the lift came up.

When they saw there was nothing inside, they went inside with the Doctor.

"You think they'll be waiting for us?" Tracer asked.

"Probably" said the Doctor, "Athena probably knows something's up now that she's lost about twenty three Omnics."

Little did he know how right he was.

As the doors opened, the trio was greeted by a horde of Omnics.

Before Genji and Tracer could react, the Omnics were already in the lift.

Tracer was knocked out, and Genji was disabled by an EMP blast.

The Doctor held his hands up as the Omnics went for him.

"Woah, woah, woah!" he said, "you don't have to knock me out! I'll come with you!"

But the Omnics didn't listen.

The Doctor felt something hit him hard.

The last thing he felt was metal fingers closing around his arms.


	7. Chapter 7: Face to Face

**Doctor Who: Agent of Overwatch**

Chapter Seven: Face to Face

* * *

"Wake up, Tracer!" said a familiar voice.

Tracer opened her eyes.

A tall, white android peered at her with its single, blue eye.

"We meet again, Tracer" said Athena, "I am glad they did not hit you too hard. It would have been a shame to go before I could say goodbye."

Tracer's cheek ached, but she ignored it.

She looked around.

She appeared to be in a large basement of some sort.

It was full of Omnics.

The Doctor was being held by two Omnics.

He was still unconscious.

Tracer herself was being held by a pair of Omnics.

Genji was lying on the floor, still inactive.

Then Tracer spotted her Chrono Accelerator and gauntlets on a table, as well as Genji's sword.

A wave of fear and anxiety hit Tracer as she realised what Athena could do to her, now that the Chrono Accelerator was in her hands.

Athena saw the look of fear on Tracer's face.

"Yes Tracer" she said, "you know very well that all I have to do is break the Chrono Accelerator, and you will be sent flying through time once again."

Images of the Slipstream shot through Tracer's mind, then the teleporter malfuctioning, then Tracer's first experience with Chronal Disassociation.

She couldn't go through that again.

It had taken years to recover from the trauma.

"Please...don't" Tracer whimpered.

Athena didn't answer, but held out the remains of the tracking device the Doctor had planted on her.

"This was not on me before" said Athena, "how did it get there?"

"The Doctor and I went back in time and planted it on the android, while it was still at the robotics factory" said Tracer.

"So that police box is a time machine" said Athena, "how can I access it?"

Tracer hesitated.

Who knew what Athena could do if she had access to the Tardis.

" _Tell me_ " said Athena.

She placed a hand on the Chrono Accelerator, making Tracer wince.

"Tell you what?" a voice asked.

The Doctor was awake.

"Ah, hello Doctor" said Athena, "I was just asking your friend how I could access your time machine. Would _you_ mind telling me?"

Tracer looked at the Doctor.

He gave her a reassuring nod.

"So...you want _me_ to tell _you_ how to access _my_ time machine?" the Doctor asked.

"That is correct" said Athena.

"Are you sure you want to know?" the Doctor asked.

"I am certain" Athena replied.

"Are you positive?" the Doctor asked again, delaying as best he good.

Athena slammed a fist down on the table, right beside the Chrono Accelerator.

Tracer let out a little cry.

The Doctor took a deep breath, then slowly breathed out again.

"You know what?" he asked, "we're not the only ones who came here."

"What?" Athena asked, taking a step towards the Doctor.

"Yep! That's right!" said the Doctor, "you see, there were four of us, but we split up, leaving two agents to go upstairs. In fact, they've even found some of the staff!"

The Doctor could almost see the panic in Athena's eye.

"And what's more..." the Doctor continued, "...they should be arriving just about...now!"

Immediently, Pharah and Reinhardt burst into the room, sending Omnics flying in all directions.

Athena got all of the Omnics to attack the pair, accidentally freeing Tracer and the Doctor in the process.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, aimed it at Genji, and pressed the button.

Genji's suit reactivated.

He sprang to his feet.

"What's going on?!" he yelled over the sound of the Omnics crashing everywhere.

"Pharah and Reinhardt rescued us!" the Doctor yelled back.

Meanwhile, Tracer had gotten her Chrono Accelerator and gauntlets back.

She snatched Genji's sword from the table and tossed it to him.

Genji caught the sword and begin cutting away at the Omnics.

Tracer took out her pulse pistols and blew away the remaining Omnics.

After the battle was won, the Overwatch agents congratulated one another.

Reinhardt turned to the Doctor.

"How did you know we were there?" he asked.

"I figured you would come here eventually" said the Doctor, "good job, you two!"

"Um...guys?" asked Tracer, "where's Athena?"

The agents looked around.

Athena was nowhere to be seen.

The agents had been so caught up in the moment that none of them had seen Athena slipping out.

"After her! Quick!" said the Doctor, "this could be the only chance we have of taking down Athena!"

They all scrambled up some stairs, before they reached the lift.

As they were going up, the Doctor's communication device started beeping.

The Doctor pressed the buttion.

"Go ahead, Sombra" he said.

"What happened?" Sombra asked, "I lost contact with you for two hours!"

"Athena captured me, Tracer, and Genji, but then Pharah and Reinhardt rescued us" said the Doctor, "we're chasing after Athena right now!"

"Well, I've been trying to contact you about a very serious problem!" said Sombra.

"And what's that?" the Doctor asked.

"Overwatch HQ is starting to fall!" said Sombra.


	8. Chapter 8: Saving Overwatch HQ

**Doctor Who: Agent of Overwatch**

Chapter Eight: Saving Overwatch HQ

* * *

The agents were horrified.

"She's bringing it down!" said the Doctor, "tell the Commander I'll be right there!"

He looked at the agents.

"Everyone, keep going after Athena!" said the Doctor, "I'll go up to Overwatch HQ and try to disable Athena's control over it. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

When the doors opened, they were met once again by an army of Omnics, but this time everyone was together, and ready.

The Doctor led the charge, shorting out the Omnics in front of him, while the others took out the Omnics on the sides.

Eventually, the Doctor and the agents broke through the swarms and exited the hotel.

People looked on in terror as they watched the Omnics charge at the team.

"Everyone! Get to a safe spot!" Reinhardt roared.

The people obeyed, running inside nearby buildings and racing away in cars.

"Doctor, look!" said Tracer pointing.

Athena was at the Tardis, trying to open it.

She spotted the team coming after her, and fled.

The Doctor reached the Tardis, opened it with his sonic screwdriver, then went in, slamming the door behind him.

The Doctor typed in the coordinates and pulled the lever.

The Tardis started up, and soon the Doctor had arrived at Overwatch HQ.

The space station was slowly beginning to tilt, increasing the speed of the descent.

The Doctor ran out of the Tardis, looking for Morrison.

He spotted the Commander at a door, frantically typing away at a keypad, and rushed over to him.

"The computer that Athena is installed on is in a room somewhere behind this door!" said Morrison, "she won't let me in! Help me get it open!"

The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at the keypad and pressed the button.

A minute later the door finally opened.

Morrison and the Doctor rushed in before it closed again.

Another door stood in their way.

"How many doors are there?" the Doctor asked as they went over to it.

"About four!" Morrison replied.

"Brilliant" the Doctor sighed.

He opened the door, then he and Morrison went through.

The space station was getting dangerously close to Earth's atmosphere.

The Doctor got past the third door and moved on to the forth.

"Wow, she's really putting up a fight, she is!" the Doctor exclaimed, "this door's tough! But unfortunately for Athena, I'm tougher!"

He increased the power of the sonic screwdriver and put it right on the keypad.

The door shot open.

There sat the computer, covered by a forcefield.

"She must've been _very_ useful to Overwatch to recieve this kind of treatment" said the Doctor as he and Morrison approached the computer.

Suddenly an electric bolt shot out from the forcefield and struck both the Doctor and Morrison, knocking them to the ground.

"I hate it when they do that!" said the Doctor, clutching his stomach.

"I'm getting too old for this!" Morrison groaned, clutching his chest.

The Doctor struggled to his feet, aimed his sonic screwdriver at the forcefield's powerbox, and pressed the button.

The powerbox exploded, deactivating the forcefield.

The Doctor ran over to the computer.

He increased the sonic screwdriver to its full strength, then used it against the control panel.

After a few minutes, there was a beep.

Overwatch HQ was completely free of Athena's control.

"Overwatch HQ is free of Athena!" said the Doctor triumphantly.

He turned to Morrison, who was now on his feet.

"I don't believe it! You single-handedly saved Overwatch HQ!" Morrison exclaimed.

He gave the Doctor a salute.

"As Commander of Overwatch, I thank you for-" Morrison began, but the Doctor cut him off.

"Yeah, sorry, can we do this later?" he asked, "I've got a god program to stop."

"Uh...right. Of course" said Morrison, lowering his hand.

Suddenly, the Doctor's communication device began beeping again.

He pressed the button.

"Go ahead, Sombra" said the Doctor.

"How is everything up there?" Sombra asked.

"Everything's fine, Sombra" the Doctor replied, "Athena won't be bringing this thing down anytime soon. How's things on your end?"

"The team has chased Athena into the Grand King's Row Theatre" said Sombra, "they're still fighting off the Omnics. I think they might appreciate your help."

"I'll come down now" said the Doctor, "speak to you soon, Sombra."

The Doctor switched off his communication device and turned to Morrison.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got a battle to end" he said.

"You're going to need some help" said Morrison.


End file.
